User blog:King Alexander I/1751 Special Election
21 July 1750 Royal Palace, Berne With the unfortunate and untimely departure of our Prime Minister Lord Azreel Polemos, who led us through turbulent times in the aftermath of Prince Ryan's resignation, it has been decided that a Snap Election shall be held effective immediately, starting tomorrow and continuing over the next two weeks. The Primaries shall be held from the 22nd of July to the 28th of July between all registered candidates, who may announce their candidacy through the #legislature channel by midnight PST tonight. From the 29th of July to the 4th of August, the General Election will be held between the two top candidates. On the 5th of August the new Prime Minister shall be formally inaugurated, and shall hold the premiership until December of this year, when our regularly scheduled annual election shall occur. Due to the status of the current Minister of Law as a candidate within the election, the duties normally assigned to the Minister of Law in running the elections are to be moved to the Crown Princess, Princess Rose Kroshbon. *Jul. 22: Polls open for the primaries. *Jul. 23: First Debate between all primary candidates will occur. *Jul. 30: Second Debate between all primary candidates will occur. *Jul. 31: Primaries will end; General Election will begin between two leading candidates. *Aug. 1: First General Election debate. *Aug. 3: Second General Election debate. *Aug. 4: Polls will be closed and tallied. *Aug. 5: Inaguration Day, the winner will take office as Prime Minister. All candidates must announce their candidacy on the #legislature channel in the Swiss discord by July 21st. ''' Candidates Candidates *Sir Harold Kohleschmied, Viceroy of Lucca (Swiss People's Party)' - Succeeding his older brother, Lord Jozef Kohleschmied, the 2nd Prime Minister of Switzerland, as Chairman of the Swiss People's Party. Sir Harold has been a key member of Lord Azreel's Cabinet, serving as Minister of Law and chairing the King's Privy Council. *'Lord Bailey Kroshbon, Viceroy of Venice (Liberal Party)' - The only son of Lord Jon Kroshbon, the 6th Prime Minister of Switzerland, and the current Minister of Defense in Lord Azreel's Cabinet. He previously served as Director of War on the Privy Council and was also made Viceroy of Venice on his ascension to the Council. He, along with Lord Azreel, are seen as those responsible for modernizing the Swiss Military and making it one of the finest in Europe. *Lord Benjamin Drakkon, Duke of Baden (Unity Party) - The founder of the House of Drakkon, Switzerland's newest Great House, Lord Benjamin has been a consistent member of Switzerland's government, who first rose to prominence in the aftermath of the downfall of the Dreadre Government. Since then he's served as Director of Law on the Privy Council, Viceroy of Lucca, and would eventually become Chief Advisor to the King. *Lady Seraphina Merian, Duchess of Jura (Liberal Party) - The youngest of the Merian sisters, Seraphina Merian has served as Minister of Home since the resignation of her older sister, Lady Samantha Merian. She has also served as Director of Events in Lord Azreel's Cabinet. She is running on a Liberal Party ticket, opposite her husband, Lord Bailey, the chairman of the Liberal Party. *Sir Geldluft Kohleschmied, Viceroy of Corsica (Unity Party) - The leading third party candidate, Geldluft has served many roles as an important bureaucrat within the government, assisting in multiple roles including Director of Citizenship, Events, Privy Council, and Viceroy of Corsica. He is a cousin of SPP candidate, Sir Harold. *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied, Viceroy of Montenegro (Swiss People's Party) - Son of Sir Harold, and the current Director of War on Lord Azreel's Cabinet. Alexander has risen through the ranks rapidly, and has become a vital member of the Swiss government. Voting '''Sock-puppets are prohibited from voting, and candidates may not vote for themselves. Voting is regulated by the SIA.' Primaries https://www.strawpoll.me/16124928/r 7/22 *Sir Harold Kohleschmied - 15 votes - 38% of the popular vote *Lord Bailey Kroshbon - 13 votes - 33% of the popular vote *Lady Seraphina Merian - 8 votes - 20% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Drakkon - 2 votes - 5% of the popular vote *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 2 votes - 5% of the popular vote *Sir Geldluft Kohleschmied - 0 votes 7/25 *Sir Harold Kohleschmied - 19 votes - 33% of the popular vote *Lord Bailey Kroshbon - 19 votes - 33% of the popular vote *Lady Seraphina Merian - 13 votes - 22% of the popular vote *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 4 votes - 7% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Drakkon - 2 votes - 3% of the popular vote *Sir Geldluft Kohleschmied - 1 vote - 2& of the popular vote 7/30 *Lord Bailey Kroshbon - 41 votes - 35% of the popular vote *Lady Seraphina Merian - 36 votes - 31% of the popular vote *Sir Harold Kohleschmied - 31 votes - 27% of the popular vote *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 4 votes - 3% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Drakkon - 3 votes - 3% of the popular vote *Sir Geldluft Kohleschmied - 1 vote - 1% of the popular vote 8/2 *Lord Bailey Kroshbon - 44 votes - 34% of the popular vote *Sir Harold Kohleschmied - 42 votes - 32% of the popular vote *Lady Seraphina Merian - 36 votes - 28% of the popular vote *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 4 votes - 3% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Drakkon - 3 votes - 2% of the popular vote *Sir Geldluft Kohleschmied - 1 vote - 1% of the popular vote General Election https://www.strawpoll.me/16197323/r 8/7 *Lord Bailey Kroshbon - 42 votes - 79% of the popular vote *Sir Harold Kohleschmied - 11 votes - 21% of the popular vote 8/10 *Lord Bailey Kroshbon - 47 votes - 64% of the popular vote *Sir Harold Kohleschmied - 26 votes - 36% of the popular vote Category:Blog posts